Remind Me
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: Songfic : Remind Me; Brad Paisley & Carrie Underwood


**Remind Me.  
><strong>Brad Paisley & Carrie Underwood

Reba smiled as she stared at the picture before her. It was a photo of her and Brock in college. They had only been dating for a few months, but oddly enough, they knew they were soul mates. Their love was visible to any one who saw the two together. Their friends joked, saying they were inseparable. What she wouldn't do to have that feeling back again.

It was almost crazy to think that she had allowed someone to take a picture like that.

Almost.

They were on a trip to the beach for spring break. Brock had taken her by surprise, bringing her into a passionate kiss, as the wind blew violently. She managed to ignore the wolf whistles of their friends, and smiled when she heard that their picture had been taken.

Back then she could have killed Brock. Now, though, she would cherish the photo forever. It was one of the few pictures she had of her and Brock kissing. It symbolized how blindly they loved each other. They both believed they would last forever. She wanted to remember the feeling.

_**We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<strong>_

She shut the picture album quickly, hearing the backdoor slam. "Hey Reba." Brock greeted her with a smile that always had the ability to weaken her knees, no matter how tense things were.

She smiled back weakly, shoving the book under the coffee table. Brock noticed her actions, but decided against saying anything that might cause an argument. "What's up?" he asked, a little too cheerfully, as he sat down across from her in his old lazy chair.

Reba waved her hand nonchalantly, signaling that she had not been doing anything of importance. "I was just looking at some old pictures." She wasn't lying, she just didn't tell him she was looking at old pictures of _them._

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked grabbing the book that had been shoved under his feet. Reba's breath hitched in her throat. Did she really want him to see? She nodded, showing fake joy, which caused him to pick up the book and turn to the first page.

Brock's breathing became heavy as he saw the first picture. He flipped the pages furiously, each one showing a picture of them. Finally, he stopped shifting his gaze back to Reba. "I miss those days." He admitted.

Reba nodded sadly. She, too, missed those days, but she knew they both had to move forward with their lives. There could be no turning back; it would defy the rules of nature. Everything happened for a reason, right? She used to believe that, but now, she wasn't too sure. She could change her own destiny, couldn't she?

"At least we managed to stay friends, right?" Reba could hear the strained tone in his voice, which broke her heart. She nodded quietly back to him.

_**Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**_

Brock continued to flip through the pages, even after Reba had left the room. Soon, he found himself flashing back to the Good Ol' Days.

_Reba yawned for what seemed like the millionth time in five minutes. She had been up all night studying for her exams. It was her senior year of college, and she was going to become a teacher, it was her dream. _

_Brock sighed, watching his girlfriend fight to stay awake. Sneaking up behind her, he gently took the pencil from her hand and laid it on the table. "Hey!" her protests faded as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck, sneaking around to capture her lips. She giggled softly, forgetting completely about her exams as he led her upstairs. _

Brock glanced into the kitchen, getting a hint of déjà vu, as he saw Reba sitting at the kitchen table paying bills. Hesitantly, he placed the book back under the coffee table, and headed silently into the kitchen. Would she smack him for this? Judging by the look she gave him before, he would be safe.

Reba squinted her eyes, concentrating intently on the papers in front of her. How was she ever going to figure this out? She dropped her pen, however, when she felt two strong arms sneak around her shoulders. She moaned softly, feeling his soft lips find the sweet spot behind her ear. Just like they used to, his lips found their way to hers, making her remember the days that had long passed, but not been forgotten.

It may have been inappropriate, but they wanted so desperately to remember how it felt to be in love.

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_  
><em><strong>Remind me, remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remind me, remind me<strong>_

Reba smiled against Brock's lips, opening her eyes. "I almost forgot how much I loved your distractions." Her face lit up while talking about the past. Brock smiled after seeing her smile. She always did have a charm about her. She could light up the darkest room with her smile and loving heart.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lying on the couch, remencing about the way things used to be. Somehow, they had managed to find a way to talk about old memories in a way that didn't arouse pain. They were able to laugh, and every once in a while, share an intimate moment. For that afternoon, it was if the affair never happened, they were still happily married.

Reba sighed contently as she felt Brock twirl her hair around his finger. She stared up at the ceiling, resting her head lightly on his thigh. "Remember the time you had to fly to Dallas for a dental convention?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

He returned her glance with a playful look of his own. "How could I forget?" he smiled, running his fingers through her curly, red locks. "I got there late because _someone_ couldn't say goodbye." She shot him a girlish smile, remembering the day.

_Reba had to drop Brock off at the airport today, as he had a dental convention to attend, and he would be gone for a week. She held his hand all the way to the gate. This would be the first time since they had gotten married that they would be separated for more than a few days. _

_Hearing his flight number, Brock stood up to get his luggage. "Wait!" Reba cried. Not wanting him to leave, she pulled him back, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you." She breathed heavily. _

_Brock gave her his classic prince charming smile and planted another passionate kiss on her lips. The world around them seemed to disappear, they tried their hardest to say goodbye, but somehow, the words wouldn't form. They stood outside the gate until the flight had long since departed from the runaway. _

"_I'm sorry." Reba blushed with embarrassment as she helped Brock carry his luggage back to the car. He smiled kissing her forehead softly. _

"_Why are you sorry? Now we have one more night to spend together."_

_**Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<br>I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
>But that meant we had one more night<strong>_

The remembrance of the day brought a smile to both of their faces. "That sure was a crazy night…" Brock trailed off, seeing a smile sneak across Reba's lips. She hit his arm lightly, insisting he get his mind out of the gutter. "I know you remember it." His comment made Reba blush. She couldn't lie though, he was _always _great…

_**Do you remember how it used to be  
>we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep<br>Remind me Remind me  
>Baby remind me<strong>_

She closed her eyes, wanting to remember how every touch set her skin on fire. She wanted to remember how he could turn her on with just one glance. "Remind me." She whispered softly kissing him.

Gently, Brock picked her up and carried her up to what used to be _their _room. He laid her on the bed, reminding her of the undying love they used to share.

_**Oh so on fire so in love  
>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<br>remind me, baby remind me**_

Brock sighed happily, pulling Reba closer. She, too, sighed in pleasure as she snuggled closer into Brock's embrace. She had been alone for seven years. She had no one to call 'her's' for seven, long, lonely years, but for today, she had her husband back.

She slipped her arm around his waist, hoping this was not a dream. This couldn't be a flashback, it was real. She looked up to see him gazing lovingly down at her. "I love you." They were dangerous words when spoken at the wrong time. Now, however, they were gladly welcomed. She didn't want Brock to assume she loved him, she wanted him to know.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

_**I wanna feel that way  
>Yeah I wanna hold you close<br>Oh If you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<strong>_

Every kiss still felt like the first. Each touch had gotten better with time. It was if they had not spent any time apart. "I guess we haven't changed one bit." Brock laughed intertwining their fingers. Reba gave him a questioning look, silently asking him to explain. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I haven't been able to control myself. You make me crazy."

Reba grinned, agreeing with his comment. It was true, they had not changed one bit. Every kiss, every touch, every look, it still felt the same, and somehow, it was a million times better. He, too, made her just as crazy. When she was with him, she threw out her rational side, and went with the flow. After all, isn't that how love is supposed to go?

_**Do you remember the way it felt?  
>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<br>Remind me, remind me  
>Yeah remind me<strong>_

Reba closed her eyes, thinking of the day the met. She was working at Terry's bar, and Brock happened to stop in for a drink. "Why me?" she asked softly. Her question caught Brock off guard. "Why did you choose me? Why do you love _me_?"

"Well," he began tenderly "There is something about you that commands the attention in every room. You are beautiful. You put the needs of your children before your own. You are the most caring, giving, selfless person I know. You are a great kisser, and _excellent _in other areas…" he finished his speech with a mischievous kiss to her ear. He returned her question with one of his own. "Why _me_?" he asked curiously. "Obviously, you are too good for me, so why did you pick _me_?"

Reba looked up to Brock abruptly. "I am not too good for you." She said just a bit too harshly. "I am here because I love you, I deserve you and you deserve me." She relaxed against his chest once again. She continued, her tone becoming softer. "You are a good man and a great father. You make me laugh…and scream…" she said just as mischievously as he had. "You treat me well, your love always makes me forget the pain…" she trailed off, not wanting to mention anything of the past seven years. Thankfully, her silence was understood.

All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me

The two talked softly, until sleep finally overtook them. Today, they were lovers again. The morning would bring reality, but for now they slept peacefully in each other's arms, living in the moment.

Brock watched as his beautiful redhead danced around the room in his t-shirt. It was clearly too big for her, but he didn't mind. He sat up in bed, alerting her that he was awake. "Good morning!" she smiled as brightly as the sun shining thought the curtains. "How do I look?" she twirled around once, showing off her outfit.

"I think you pull off this shirt better than I do." Brock said, giving her a good morning kiss. "You certainly look more sexy in it than I do." She laughed loudly, filling the room with love. Brock watched her with gleaming eyes. "I still love you, and I will forever." He kissed her lips tenderly, bringing her back to the bed. "And if you ever need reminded of that, just call me." Reba kissed him passionately. It seemed they had both forgotten about work, but it didn't matter. They spent the day reminding each other of their everlasting love.

_**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me**_

_**Oh baby remind me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you [Anoymous Reviewer] for the idea for this songfic. i had a little (or major...) case of writer's block, the request for this pulled me out of that , so thank you ! if you want me to write any other songfics PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reqest them ! i am kinda on a roll with songfics, i looove writing them! so please review and if you want to {PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE}request ! xo<strong>


End file.
